dallasfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Accquaintance
|logo = Dallas_TV_series_Logo.jpg|250px |image = Dallas_TOS_episode_2x3_-_Jenna_and_Bobby.png|250px |caption = Old flame Jenna Wade (Morgan Fairchild) arrives to stir up trouble for Bobby and Pam on Southfork in "Old Accquaintance", in Season 2 of the CBS-TV series "Dallas". |series = Dallas (first series) |season = 2 |number = 3 |overall = 8 |episodes = 357 |network = CBS-TV (US) |airdate = October 7, 1978 (U.S.) October 17, 1978 (UK) |production = 2-3 |imdb = tt0553381 |writers = Camille Marchetta |directors = Alex March |guests = Morgan Fairchild Peter Mark Richman Niki Flacks Laurie Lynn Myers Richard Anthony Lisa Lemole |previous = "Reunion: Part II" (Season 2 premiere) |next = "Bypass" }} Old Accquaintance is the third episode of Season 2 of the CBS-TV series Dallas, also the eighth overall series episode. Written by Camille Marchetta and directed by Alex March, the episode originally aired on CBS-TV on October 7, 1978. Synopsis Bobby's old flame Jenna resurfaces, giving Pam reason to think that perhaps the embers are still burning...and giving J.R. an angle that could be a way to rid the Ewing household of Pam. Storyline Bobby's childhood sweetheart Jenna Wade is in trouble after being exposed as the mistress of important businessman Maynard Anderson. Bobby helps her to get a new place to live for her and her young daughter Charlie, who's biological father has never been revealed by Jenna. Pam becomes very agitated when Bobby spends all of his free time and more with Jenna. Pam then confronts Jenna, who admits that Bobby isn’t the father, and Bobby and Pam reconcile. Meanwhile, Cliff Barnes prepares to run for senate. Cast and characters Main cast *Patrick Duffy as Bobby Ewing *Larry Hagman as J.R. Ewing *Victoria Principal as Pamela Barnes Ewing *Charlene Tilton as Lucy Ewing *Jim Davis as Jock Ewing *Barbara Bel Geddes as Miss Ellie Ewing *Ken Kercheval as Cliff Barnes *Steve Kanaly as Ray Krebbs Guest starring *Morgan Fairchild as Jenna Wade *Peter Mark Richman as Maynard Anderson *Niki Flacks as Melissa Anderson (as Nicki Flacks) *Laurie Lynn Myers as Charlie Wade *Richard Anthony as Waiter *Lisa Lemole as Susan (as Lisa LeMole) Goofs #During the visit, Pam sits in Bobby’s car and admires Charlie’s ragdoll Jewel – then accidentally leaves with it. You have to wonder: How does Pam not realize she’s holding the doll when she and Bobby drive away? #The restaurant where Pam meets her brother, Cliff, for lunch is shown beside a fountain. #Though the plaza and building still exists, the fountain was removed in the 80s, due to water being blown by the wind onto passing cars and leaking into the underground garage. Scene excerpts ;Quotes ---- (Bobby has been spending time with Jenna Wade, and her daughter Charlie, whom Jenna claims is his child. When Bobby arrives back at Southfork after spending all afternoon with Jenna, clothes shopping for Charlie, Pam confronts him:) *'Pam:' Hello! *'Bobby:' I'm sorry about not showing up... *'Pam:' Hsd a good day? *'Bobby:' C'mon, Pam-- *'Pam:' Would you tell me how spent it? *'Bobby:' You want it minute by minute? Hour by hour? Or just big broad strokes!? *'Pam:' How about second by second!? You haven't made it for dinner for most of this week! When I went by your office they didn't even know where you were! *'Bobby:' Charlie needed some things--- *'Pam:' I bet she did!! This can't go on Bobby! *'Bobby:' There is nothing going on, Pamela! And I'm getting tired of explaining it! *'Pam:' What you're explaining, and what I'm seeing are two different things! *'Bobby:' I can't even talk to you no more -- Youre all twisted up with some kind of jealousy! *'Pam:' That's not true! You know that's not true! Bobby, if it's the child -- If she is your child, we can work something out. Other people do... I wouldn't ask you to run out on her! *'Bobby:' Just what are you asking ??? *'Pam:' Does she not spend every day with Jenna? Does she come home to me everyday because she wants to? *'Pam:' (who's close to tears) God, Bobby, I need you! But if you can't stay away from her, stay away from me! *'Bobby:' If that's the way you want it?...Fine! (as he then drives off the ranch) ---- 'Gallery' Dallas TOS episode 2x3 - Pam confronts Cliff.png|Having lunch together, Cliff reveals his intentions of running for the Texas State Senate to Pam. Peter Mark Richman as Maynard Anderson.png|Maynard Anderson (Peter Mark Richman), a business colleague of Jock and J.R., who is having an affair with Jenna. Nicki Flacks as Melissa Anderson.png|Melissa, Maynard's wife, as she catches him in bed with Jenna. Dallas TOS episode 2x3 - Bobby and Jenna.png|Jenna and Bobby spending an afternoon together. Dallas TOS episode 2x3 - Pam confronts Charlie and Jenna.png|Pam confronts Jenna, with daughter Charlie, about what she's trying to do to Bobby. Dallas_episode_2x3_-_Jenna_Wade_and_Maynard_Anderson.jpg|Lovers Maynard and Jenna, caught sleeping together by his wife. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes (old Dallas)